


Summer's Song

by azareth



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Belong AU, Established Relationship, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Good Parent Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azareth/pseuds/azareth
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier take their children apple picking.Set within theBelong ficAU.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 14





	Summer's Song

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill the bingo prompts Road Trip and Autumn, hosted by the Witcher Writer's Circle server.
> 
> Additional Belong AU ficlets: [Tumblr.](https://aalizazareth.tumblr.com/post/626655210860920832/the-witcher-masterlist)

“Road trip!”

Geralt smiled at his daughter, despite the way her high pitched cheer made him regret ever having his hearing enhanced, and adjusted her special zebra bag over her back. He helped her get her shoes on and met her gaze at the shake she gave his shoulders.

“Road trip, Dadda,” Daisy said.

“I know. We’re going apple picking,” Geralt answered fondly. “Do you like apples?”

“I love them.”

That much was news to Geralt, seeing as yesterday she was undecided, and the day before that she’d declared with a scrunched face that apples were ‘yucky’. He expected Daisy’s opinion on the matter to change in the car. “Me too, sweetie. I’m gonna check on Daddy,” he said, rising from his crouched position, “and we’ll get going alright?”

Daisy gave him a nod, flashing her tiny smile, and she trailed along with him to catch up with Jaskier and Felix.

“We’ll take the iPad but only for the road,” Jaskier was overheard to bargain with Felix. “You’re going to need both hands to pick apples and besides, it’ll be loads more fun when we get there.”

“I’m going to put it in my backpack,” Felix said decisively.

“You guys ready?” Geralt asked after laying a knock to the door frame, earning himself two pairs of eyes.

“Just about,” Jaskier said. “Daisy ready?”

“Yeah, she’s—” 

“Road trip!” 

Jaskier laughed at the unexpected intrusion, not having seen Daisy from behind Geralt’s towering form. “Road trip time, sweetheart,” he cheered back. “Good, you’ve got your shoes on. How pretty you look, eh? Come along then. Felix?”

“Coming,” the boy said, dashing out of his room shortly afterwards.

Geralt was the last to leave the house, making sure the alarm was set, and giving the dog an apologetic scratch before locking up to exit into the garage. Both kids were buckled up safely in their car seats — they were taking Geralt’s car, precisely because it was already set up for the children — and Jaskier was chattering back and forth with them from his place in the passenger’s seat. The garage door rose open while Geralt eased into the driver’s seat.

“Everybody ready?” he inquired, to scattered replies, and backed out of their driveway.

“Do you know how to get there?” Jaskier asked.

“I’ll need the GPS.” Honey Pot Hill Orchards in Stow, Massachusetts, was their final destination. Geralt knew vaguely that sticking to the I-95 N would get them close enough, as it wasn’t a bad distance from where they lived in South Weymouth but sizable enough. Jaskier set the navigation and Geralt cast it a glance. “You’ve been there before, right?”

“I have. There is another farm a bit further out I thought the kids might like, but I figured we’d hold off and maybe take another trip with Cirilla.”

“Fall has been busy for her since starting work,” Geralt contributed quietly. “Maybe next year.” 

They drove toward Braintree, intending to cross past the Blue Hills Reservations where Geralt, Jaskier, and Cirilla had once gone on a fieldtrip. It felt like a lifetime ago now, a time when Geralt couldn’t have fathomed he would be married, with two more kids, to a man he’d seen then as little more than a harmless, enthusiastic music teacher in need of therapy.

The trees held the same glowing warmth of autumn as they did that year, blurring past the car as they sped along the highway. Jaskier switched subjects several times, speaking of work and house related matters to Geralt. Eventually, he declared he looked forward to baking when they returned from the orchard.

“Do you guys want apple pie for dessert tonight?” Jaskier called over to the back.

“Yep,” Daisy said, in between singing softly to herself.

“Felix?”

“He’s on the iPad,” Geralt said, able to pick up the soft volume of cartoons from his son’s headphones. “Felix, Daddy’s talking to you.”

“Huh?” The boy looked up and blinked ahead. “Me?”

“Felix, honey, should Daddy make a pie tonight?”

“Okay, sure,” Felix said, “Wait. I’ll help you if you want.”

“Aw, bless you. Great idea! You’ll pick loads of them today, won’t you? Then you can help me peel, but I’ll do the cutting, and I’ll make a sauce for it as well. You’ll see… Hmm, shall I make a crumble instead?”

“What’s a crumble?”

“You know what apple crumble is! We had it when we went to see Aunt Roach, remember?”

“Oh yeah,” Felix said. “Horsey farm.”

“Horsies,” echoed Daisy. “I like horsies.”

“‘Horses’, sweetie.” Geralt cast a glance toward his mirrors, switched lanes, and accelerated, though he kept to the speed limit more and more these days. Ever since they purchased that first car seat for Felix, which was later reused when he outgrew it at Daisy’s birth, he was a more careful driver. Not that he had ever been reckless. Suffice it to say, Jaskier could more easily get out of being pulled over by the cops than Geralt, and so he followed the law.

“Daddy? Play music?” Daisy requested.

“Sure, petal.” Jaskier reached forward to switch something on. “It’s not a road trip without music now, is it?”

“Road trip!”

Geralt and Jaskier both chuckled. Their girl went through phases in which she found a word or sentence she liked, sometimes from her brother, and repeated it for days. Road trip was it for the last forty eight hours.

“Goodness,” Jaskier exclaimed, when his first attempt at connecting Geralt’s phone to the stereo system automatically resulted with his own voice. “Geralt, is this all you listen to?”

Geralt glanced at the title. He did listen to his husband’s music, perhaps even more than the news, or any other artist for that matter. What was the point of being married to a musician otherwise?

“Don’t you know any other artists? Goodness, me,” Jaskier said, in a tone Geralt knew well — flattered, and yet trying to mask it with an endeared pout. “Daisy, do you want to listen to Daddy’s songs for a bit?”

“She’s gonna start singing along,” Geralt commented.

“Will she?!”

“I picked her up from preschool the other day. She knows all the words to Summer’s Song and about a dozen other of your songs.” Granted, so did Geralt, who was still impressed by his husband learning and mastering the trumpet to play it live for this particular tune.

“Daisy face!” Jaskier gasped. “Do you really?”

“Yep.”

“Kid knows a lot of songs,” Geralt continued, seeing the highway exit signs for Needham, which led to West Roxbury, close to where he once lived. “When I have the radio on in the morning she sings along to everything that comes on.”

He didn’t need any further evidence as semi-lyrics soon came from the toddler and Geralt thought Jaskier would dissolve into a pool of adoration. The remainder of the trip elapsed as Jaskier curated all of what they listened to. Around Sudbury, Daisy eventually fell asleep. The car ride only wound up being a little over an hour in total, and Geralt gently collected his daughter out of her car seat so as not to jostle her when they arrived at Honey Pot Hill Orchards.

Once their entry was sorted, Geralt waited at a free bench, surrounded by pumpkins, while Jaskier and Felix went to buy fuel: fresh donuts and apple cider. Daisy awoke and stretched in his arms shortly after Jaskier and Felix’s return, and nibbled on the snack that, within minutes, returned her surge in high energy just in time for the four of them to pick apples.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me on Tumblr [@aalizazareth](https://aalizazareth.tumblr.com) for more!


End file.
